oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Veny
| relatives = | jva = | Funi eva = . | age = 34 | bounty = 130,000,000; 295,000,000; 489,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = | doriki = | height = 11'0" ft. (335cm) | weight = 550lbs (250kg) }} "Hammer Head" VenyTo Topple the Titan: Veny is introduced formally as a member of the Titan's Seventh Division and prominent pirate. is a Hammerhead-Shark FishmanTo Topple the Titan: Standing in the water, Veny's figure is easily seen, with his clothes and characteristics standing out. and a Pirate in the New World. He is a member of the Titan Pirates' Seven Division, one of the Yonko crews, and defends the territory of Kurona alongside Guimmard Claude, Antony Marcus, and Kojīmi. Veny is famed for his absurd amount of raw strength and, coupled with Claude's strategies and his companions, works as one of the best defenses. He has warranted a bounty of 489,000,000. Appearance ... ... ... Gallery File:Fishman4.jpg|Veny's full appearance. Personality What many expect upon first glance, as stated, of Veny is an intimidating and no-nonsense behavior. However, it falls short when Veny begins to talk, he shows off a rather odd manner of speech, with many errors and poor choice in words.To Topple the Titan: As he talks to the fish, Veny asks why they are so aggitated. Often worrying about his partners and crewmembers, Veny asks the fish around him to keep an eye on them and alert himself of anything. Brute or not, Veny is somewhat slow, taking some few seconds before he realizes the most simple of things.To Topple the Titan: Panicking, Veny mentions having to call his comrades and includes himself, only to remind himself that he doesn't need to mention his own name. Relationships Titan Pirates Guimmard Claude: Veny and Claude are on the best of terms, having worked with one another for a long time in their quest to defend one of the Titan's territories. Thinking of him as cool, Veny deems him as free to do his hobbies.To Topple the Titan: Veny ponders what his comrades are doing or thinking while he was alone in the clocktower. They trust each other to the point that new tactics are thrown in amidst a battle, with each adapating to the other's without complaining. Antony Marcus: Kojīmi: Marines Powers & Abilities Veny is one of Kurona's few Guardians and a High-Ranked member of the Titan Pirates within the Seventh Division, giving him some authority over the rest of its crew. He holds an unknown Bounty and is deemed as dangerous by the Whole Government and Marines, to the point the island he protects has been targeted partially for that reason. Comparable to some of the top fighters in the world, Veny has used the countless battles and conflicts he has participated in to increase his fighting prowess and overall strength. He is one of the greatest fighters within his Division, in fact, Veny's greatest asset as a high-rank is just how strong he really is, being hailed as a living cataclysm. Any of his attacks, should they miss the mark of his target, can cause immense destruction even at distant areas, shockwaves piercing through large structures and making entire islands tremble. As a Fishman, Veny is naturally stronger than the average human, however, he goes beyond even that and does his best to surpass even those of his own kin. Even at a young age, his martial arts and strength allowed him to fight on par with his superiors and sometimes even defeat them, something that became easier to accomplish as he grew older. Through his sole breathing, Veny can even control the water around him.To Topple the Titan: Veny is shown standing at the bottom of Kurona's main tower, using his breathing to keep the water away from himself and to change its course. Almost always teaming up with Claude, Veny tries to synch up some of his attacks and strategies to follow Claude's own, willingly listening and abiding to his. Physical Prowess ... By being underwater or even in touch with it, some of Veny's prowess increase even more, namely, his strength and speed. Fishman Karate & Jujutsu Veny's specialty lies in his use of the Fishmen fighting styles, with his focus being on their Fishman Karate (魚人空手 Gyojin Karate), the most common practice amongst the fishmen warriors. His level is high enough that he can also use its extension, the Fishman Jujutsu (魚人柔術 Gyojin Jūjutsu), and implement both styles. Veny was already a black belt when he was young and has, since then, only improved his skills, to the point his techniques reach the tens of thousands tiles mark. By influencing the water on himself, the atmosphere, and even his own opponents, Veny can have his strikes possess immense reach and, thus, hit many targets at once. These attacks are sometimes invisible, only being indicated through Veny's physical moves, but can shake entire islands on their own. When the attacks take visible form their overall increases dramatically due to the absurd amount of focused water, allowing them to breach through the toughest of defenses such as whole warships and floating islands. Through his immense reach, Veny can strike certain targets even if they are an island's distance away. By merely "breathing", Veny can increase the water particles in the air and severely increase the pressure on the atmosphere. Through concentrating the umidity, but not firing it off in an attack, Veny can also enhance his own defenses, giving the water something akin to a semi-solid state when covering himself. Much like with his offensive applications, the water can be either barely visible or abundant to the point Veny's skin is completely covered. This style also allows Veny to have an advantage over certain devil fruit users, using their inherent weakness. Techniques *'Gosenmai-gawara Seiken' (五千枚瓦正拳 Five-Thousand Tile True Punch): *'Nanasenmai-gawara Seiken' (七千枚瓦正拳 Seven-Thousand Tile True Punch): *'Jusenmai-gawara Seiken' (十千枚瓦正拳 Ten-Thousand Tile True Punch): *'Shumokuzame-gawara Seiken' (撞木鮫瓦正拳 Hammerhead-Shark Tile True Punch): *'Gyojin Karate Ogi: Burukun' (魚人空手奥義: 武流苦 Fishman Karate's Secret Technique: Mighty Exilement Trial): Swordsmanship Although not particularly adept at it, Veny has some level of swordsmanship through the use of his short saber, the Claymer. He has no actual style for it, but, uses it in conjunction with his Fishman Jujutsu to cover the sword with water and send out pressurized slashes. Haki As a dweller of the New World, Veny is acknowledgeable in regards to using and applicating Haki, a power which works through manifestation of will in different forms and is dormant within living beings. Busoshoku The only shade that Veny employs is Busoshoku Haki, which works through the solidification of his own aura. Busoshoku enables him to not only increase his own offensive and defensive skills, but, also, augment the effectiveness of his tactics against Devil Fruit users. Through Bogyo, he can imbue it on selective parts of his body and apply it in a few different ways, either through hardening or densifying them. These parts include even his internal ones, such as his bones, tissues, and anything else below his skin. With it, Veny can harden both his skin and its inner layer, creating a double-layered armor, increasing both his attack and defense several times over, effectively making him a walking island that takes on the heaviest of blows with less difficulty. Veny can imbue Busoshoku in his Fishmen fighting styles, demonstrating that he can harden even the outer layers of his very body through Bugutai. Since the water that comes from his body and from the atmosphere already acts as an external layer, Veny can further fuse their functions. This makes it where some of the water he employs gains a tainted texture. Maritime Communication Not common amongst Fishmen, Veny has the ability to directly engage in conversation with marine life. He understands them most of the time and even talks back. History Past Guardians of Kurona Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *The character image was drawn and pertains to RogierB's authory. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Titan Pirates Category:Fishmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Fishman Jujutsu Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users